


Missing Pieces

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha!Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, F/M, Knotting, Marking, Mating, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Sex, Smut, moc!dean, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: You’re Sam’s Omega but you’ve always had a bond with Dean, even if he’s intent on satisfying his rut elsewhere. But the Mark makes that difficult when he can’t bring himself to trust anyone.





	Missing Pieces

Sam had fallen asleep hours ago, disentangling his body from yours when your squirming became too much. You hadn’t found any rest, laying in the dark, staring at the little blinking light of Sam’s phone. Probably an unread message from someone.

Sighing, you rolled onto your back, turning your attention to the ceiling. A scent hit your nose, not unfamiliar to you, and you sat up, frowning. The scent was coming from Dean - you’d been around it long enough to know his scent as well as Sam’s.

Whispering your Alpha’s name, you reached out, touching his arm. He moved, rolling over toward you, squinting up at you. “What’s wrong?” he grunted, voice dry from sleep.

“Dean,” you murmured.

Scenting the air, Sam lifted his head, glancing at the door. “Again?”

“Third month in a row.”

Sam sighed, resting his head on your thigh. “He needs you. He can’t keep going through this. The Mark…”

“Makes it worse,” you finished, looking down at him. “You sure you’re okay with this?”

He smiled, nuzzling into your leg. “Dean needs you as much as I do, ‘mega,” he muttered, kissing your thigh softly. “He just doesn’t know it.” The ease with which Sam had accepted your connection to his brother was surprising; it always had been. He’d never shown a hint of jealousy or possessiveness over you, probably something that stemmed from decades of living in close proximity to one another.

“What if he doesn’t -” You swallowed, closing your eyes. Sam shifted beside you, lifting himself up to cup your face gently.

“He wants you,” he encouraged. “And you’re always gonna be missing a piece of yourself without him.” Leaning in, he kissed you, threading his fingers through your hair. “Go to him.”

Taking a breath, you kissed your Alpha back, staring into his eyes for several moments. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Sam returned, stroking his thumb over your cheek. “Now, go. I’m gonna get some sleep.”

You nodded and slipped from the bed, padding to the door and glancing back at Sam. He watched you from the bed, smiling gently; you opened the door and stepped into the cool corridor, closing the door behind you.

Dean’s scent was thicker out here. More potent. His bedroom door was closed but you could hear him now, grunting and growling. Pressing up against the door, you closed your eyes, inhaling deeply.

Everything went quiet. You pulled back, frowning, jumping in surprise when the door was slung open.

He was a mess. Sweaty and panting, dressed in only a pair of boxer shorts that were soaked through and clinging to everything. Dean glared at you with hunched shoulders, one hand on the door frame and the other on the door.

“‘Mega,” he snarled and you shuddered, suddenly feeling very small.

“Dean,” you whispered, stepping forward and reaching out to him.

“Run back to your Alpha.” His tone was low and full of warning - you ignored it, hesitantly lifting your hand to touch his face. Dean flinched but didn’t recoil, his eyes dark as he stared at you.

“He told me to come to you,” your eyes darted to the inflamed Mark on his arm, “because he knows you need me.”

Dean shook his head, pulling away from your touch, turning his back on you. He didn’t close the door and you hovered in the doorway, watching his tense back. “I can’t,” he mumbled. “I’ll hurt you.”

“You don’t know that.”

Stepping inside, you closed the door softly, standing a few feet from him. Dean didn’t move, breathing heavily and steadily. “I do. I’m dangerous.”

“Because of the Mark?”

His jaw clenched as he lifted his head. “Because of me.”

“I’m not leaving.”

He fell silent and you waited, clasping your hands together in front of your body. For a moment, neither of you said anything; Dean turned slowly, his gaze heated as it landed on you. “Sam always said you belonged to both of us.”

You shrugged. “It’s not unusual,” you commented, rubbing your hands over your biceps. “I mean, there’s been packs throughout history and you and Sam were raised so close -”

“I’m no good for you,” Dean pleaded, his shoulders slumped. “You’ve always been Sam’s. I can’t touch that. And I don’t -” He sighed, the despair clear on his face. “I can’t give you what you need.”

Letting your arms fall to your sides, you moved closer, stopping when you were only inches away, reaching out to take his hand. “All I need is you, Dean.” He rolled his head, attempting to turn away again, stopped by your gentle touch. “Stop putting yourself through this. You know what happens if you don’t…”

“I go feral,” Dean growled, eyes flashing. “Doesn’t give me the freedom to do what I want.”

Closing the gap between you, you slid your hand from his shoulder to his neck, running your thumb along his jaw. “What if I want it too? I’ve always wanted you.”

Dean remained tense as your fingers caressed his cheek, his gaze dark and heavy. “I could hurt you,” he repeated, his resolve weakening.

You smiled, pushing up onto tiptoes to kiss him softly. He barely responded, closing his eyes as you sucked his lower lip into your mouth. “I like it rough,” you purred, pressing hard against him, running your hands down to the waistband of his boxers. “I want your marks on me, Dean.”

His breathing grew heavier with your words and touch and he groaned, leaning into you, pressing his forehead into yours. “You’ll only crawl back to your Alpha in the morning,” he whispered, “I can’t… I can’t have you and let you go.”

“You don’t have to,” you soothed, slipping one hand around the back of his neck, the other snaking into his shorts to grasp the root of his cock. “You’re my Alpha too, Dean.”

The low snarl that left his throat was accompanied by his hand grabbing the back of your head, dragging you into a brutal kiss that left you panting for breath. His cock twitched in your hand, the soaked fabric of his boxers easily giving way as you pushed them down.

“Lie down,” you ordered breathlessly, forcing him back. Dean grunted when his calves hit the bed frame, landing on his butt as you placed yourself between his thighs. He wiggled his feet to shed his boxers, looking up at you with slightly parted lips when you started to remove your shirt. Your bare breasts fell free; Dean groaned, reaching up to cup them in his hands, pressing his face between them.

You pushed your panties down, guiding Dean to lie back on the bed, covering his body with yours. His cock pulsed between your thighs, the length of it pressed against your soaked cunt as you dragged your knees up to straddle him.

Dean watched you, his chin pressed into his chest as he ran his hands over your thighs, pressing his thumbs into your belly. Moving your hands, you grabbed his forearms, covering the mark on his right, leaning down as you rolled your hips. The action dragged your pussy along his shaft and Dean groaned, swallowing hard.

“I want you to knot me,” you whispered, ghosting your mouth over his chest.

His body was practically vibrating as you tugged at his nipple with your teeth - you felt the exact moment his control snapped.

In one swift move, Dean rolled you underneath him, capturing your mouth in a harsh kiss before lifting up onto his knees. You didn’t have a second to catch your breath before you were on your belly, Dean’s big hands pulling you up onto your hands and knees.

Two fingers pressed into you, sliding into your slick channel easily; you whimpered, arching and burying your head in the pillow. Growling at the heat of your walls around his fingers, Dean thrust them lazily, stroking his cock with his other hand.

When he pulled away, you whined, prompting him to slap your ass. The tip of his cock prodded at your entrance and you gasped, arching your back so your belly was pressed against the comforter.

You were expecting him to be rough, to fuck you without restraint but Dean held back, gripping your ass with both hands. He fed his length into you slowly, groaning as he watched your body accept him inch by inch.

“Dean!” you gasped, clenching your hands in the pillow. “Fuck - Dean -”

He pulled back sharply, thrusting forward and burying himself to the hilt, snarling loud enough to cover your shriek of surprise. Wrapping one arm around your waist, Dean stretched his hand down, easily finding your clit.

“Wanna feel you cum,” he murmured, mouth pressed against your spine.

His weight was crushing and the way his cock throbbed as he held himself inside you was driving you crazy. The stimulation of his finger on your sensitive clit was pushing you to an end that was almost frightening, like if you let go, you honestly might pee.

“Cum,” Dean snarled, grinding harder against you, speeding up the motion of his fingers.

The sound you made was muffled by the pillow and you felt wetness trickle down your legs. Dean emitted a noise that was half-laugh, half-groan, not stopping until your thighs were quivering.

“Now,” he pulled his hand away, “you can have my knot.”

He lifted up, pressing you down into the covers, one hand on your ass, the other in the middle of your back. You were still half-dizzy from your climax, so when he started to move, it startled you, making you cry out.

Dean was relentless. His fingers bruised your skin where he held you tight, each hard stroke pushing your body further and further into the bed until you were flat on your belly. Grabbing your left leg under the knee, he pulled it up; the changed angle made your eyes roll back in your head.

“That’s it,” Dean growled, biting your shoulder, “open up for me, Omega.”

You screamed, pinned underneath his weight, able to feel each drag of his thickening knot against your folds. It was getting harder for him to fuck you like he wanted and his impatience came through with an unintelligible sound, one final slam of his hips forcing his knot inside you.

His climax triggered your second - you could barely breathe, only belatedly feeling his teeth at your throat, breaking the skin to mark you. Warmth spread through you from fingers to toes as you went slack underneath the Alpha, sighing happily.

Dean’s mouth stayed buried against your neck, his breathing heavy as he recovered. He pushed his weight up off of you, shifting until you were both on your sides.

“You’re gonna stay?” he asked, almost timidly and you smiled.

“I’m not going anywhere,” you promised, covering his hands where they cradled your belly. “And neither are you.”


End file.
